


The Water

by Rubydoll



Series: Two Tribes. [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubydoll/pseuds/Rubydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur speaks with Nori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Water

The water in the brook was clear and icily cold. Nori drank a little from his hands before beginning to fill up his gourds. He'd brought a bucket but it was common sense to fill the items you could seal, and run with, before the cumbersome one. Despite the trickle of running water, he heard footsteps approaching. There was no attempt to conceal them and they did not quicken rapidly as they got nearer so it seemed there was no threat, but Nori was on his feet and facing the direction they were coming from before Bofur emerged from the trees.

"Thought I'd come and give you a hand," Bofur smiled, not noticing the blade Nori tucked back into his sleeve. If he had, perhaps he would not have come so close. The unexpected slope of the bank almost made him run into Nori. "I saw you with my brother, and I know what you're doing." He tugged on the scarf. "I imagine it was your brother who told you to get on the good side of the family before making a move?"

"Yeah, not the one you'd expect though," Nori was a pleased Bofur had managed to figure it out. This made it easier. He grinned. "So you're not against the idea of me _making a move_ then?"

"No, of course not, I couldn't be happier," Bofur reached out to give Nori a friendly slap on the shoulder, but Nori was faster. He stepped in, one hand sliding around the back of Bofur's neck, the other on his chest as he pulled him close and kissed him. Bofur's lips parted, mostly in surprise and Nori flicked his tongue against them, sliding his hand inside Bofur's coat. A few seconds and his skilled fingers would have his shirt unfastened- "What do you think you're doing?"

Bofur grabbed Nori's wrist, shoving him back. Before he could even let go, Nori had reflexively twisted free. He got a couple of steps away before he held his hands up.

"That wasn't what you think!" Nori spoke quickly. "I wasn't trying to pick your pocket!"

"Oh, I'm sure you weren't!" Bofur pushed past him and grabbed the bucket, stooping to fill it.

"Bofur, would you just give me a chance-"

"A chance? Oh no, you've blown it!" the water sloshed in the bucket, spilling over their boots as Bofur stopped by Nori. "You'd better stay away from my brother. And you'd definitely better stay away from me."

Nori could only watch as Bofur climbed the steep slope then disappeared between the trees.

\---

Fili looked up as Bofur dumped the bucket of water by Bombur's feet. "Where's Nori?"

"He...got distracted by something by the river."

"Distracted by what?" Kili asked. "A giant fish?"

Fili smirked and leaned in to murmur something into his brother's ear. Kili frowned then laughed.

"Well he could have just said Nori had some _business_ to attend to!"

"We're making _food_ brother, he was trying not to spell it out!"

Bofur leaned over Bombur and spoke to him quietly. "We need to talk. Later, all right?"

Bombur nodded. Whatever it was didn't sound good.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued when I can work out how to untangle this mess...


End file.
